Titans: Reborn
by AsomeM
Summary: Percy is run out of Camp, betrayed by everyone he knows. His mom and Paul are murdered. Now there is only one place he can turn. Sorry, I suck at summaries.


**Titans: Reborn**

**A/N: Yo guys, what's up? I know a lot of you are wondering, as you sharpen your pitchforks and light your torches, "Why the hell are you writing this instead of 'Lord Perseus: god of Heroes'?" Well the answer is, I quit that story. Yup. I'll never finish it. **_**Ever**_**… Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! I had some of you going there, right? Anyway, the real reason is that I have writers block and I decided to write this while trying to figure out what happens next. Aren't I a stinker? Now, I will write both of these at the same time so I'll try to be just a slow with the updates on both. It is one of my many, many annoying talents. Let the show begin and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Third Person POV**

The gods of Mount Olympus have become cruel and malevolent beings who exercise each and every opportunity to unleash their rage on the unsuspecting mortal world. Cities are leveled to the ground, crops are wiped out, and oceans slowly, but surely creep inland, trying to doom all of the Earth's inhabitants to a watery grave.

It all began when the young hero, Perseus Jackson triumphed over Kronos, lord of the Titians. As a reward for his many fantastic achievements, the Olympian Council offered the boy godhood and the position of general over his father's army. The son of Poseidon refused their generous proposition out of a love, that would show itself to be severely misguided, for Annabeth, daughter of Athena, and the desire to see the gods show their love for their mortal children by claiming them at the age of twelve **(A/N: I'm not sure if the age is right) **and giving the minor gods cabins at Camp Half-Blood.

The gods accepted his terms, but soon became suspicious. They could not fathom anyone being selfless enough to turn down immortality, so the goddess of wisdom searched for an alternative reason.

Athena, being blinded by disgust for her daughter's relationship with the boy, decided that Perseus thought he was better than the gods. He had, after all, defeated Titans, held up the sky, and become the Savior of Olympus with hardly any of their help. It was true that on many an occasion Poseidon would occasionally give his son aid, but the gods were looking for a reason and once they had a theory all of them agreed with, there was no changing their minds, but even the gods' could see through their delusion and reasoned out one truth through the lies, Perseus was the most humble being in the history of the world.

'_If he believes this to be true,' _they thought amongst themselves, '_how much more so do the other insects?' _ In order to make an example to the other heroes, the Olympian council declared to them all to never speak to the best demigod in history and to treat him as they would an enemy of Olympus. They were quick to fallow, none more so than Annabeth.

The second the announcement was made, she dumped Perseus and jumped into the arms of a son of Ares. All of the campers drove Perseus out of camp, waving swords and knives, threatening to kill him if he ever came back. Grover went so far as to sever the empathy link the two of them had shared for three years.

Perseus went to his mother's apartment in New York, wanting to tell her what had happened, but when he got there, he found her door broken off its hinges and the familiar smell of blood in the air. He ran in, pulling out his famous sword, Riptide, out of his pocket and quickly uncapped it. He quickly searched the rooms, but when he reached the kitchen, his weapon clattered to the floor as he lost all feeling and could only stare at the gruesome sight that would haunt him until the end of time.

Sally Jackson was lying on the floor, a surprised look on her face, and her new found love, Paul Blofis lying right next to her, also looking surprised and for a good reason; their heads were separated from their bodies and the floor was slick with blood. Perseus stood staring at the terrifying sight for more than a few hours, until their bodies suddenly dissolved. Perseus wiped away the tears and picked up his sword. He had to be strong since there was no one he could talk to since he had just been told by every single friend he had ever had to stay out of their life.

'_Or have I?'_ He thought catching a glance of the moon flowers growing in a flower box outside the window. He nodded to himself, resolved in his decision, picked up Riptide and marched out the door.

**A/N: So what do yall think (yes yall, I'm from Texas. Deal with it)? This just came to me and I would really appreciate it if you told me what you thought. So, PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
